First consider the expression for: Take the product of $7$ and $x$ and add $-8$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-4$ and the product of $6$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $7$ and $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What does adding $-8$ to $7x$ do? $7x$ $ - 8$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (7x - 8) = \color{orange}{6(7x-8)}$ What is the sum of $-4$ and $\color{orange}{6(7x-8)}$ $6(7x-8)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(7x-8)-4$.